


A Different Hunger

by That_One_Raven



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Raven/pseuds/That_One_Raven
Summary: The new kid in the ward tries to teach Frank some slang, and he decides to use it to impress- and freak out- the new nurse.
Relationships: Frank Manera/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A Different Hunger

“Okay, so, lit basically means cool. You can use it like ‘that party was lit’, yeah?” The kid looks up at Frank expectantly, an eyebrow raised. Frank looks back at him, face scrunched in confusion. “Y’all new generations are strange. How do y’all come up with these weird slang words?” The kid huffs and rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “Come on man, you gotta catch up. You’ve got your eyes on that new nurse, right? I’m sure he uses modern slang.” Frank sighs and slumps forward, resting his chin on his fist. “Alright, alright, enlighten me.” The kid grins, eyes sparkling mischievously. “I think you’ll like this one. When you think someone looks hot, you can say ‘you look like a whole meal.’ He’ll probably like that one.” Frank’s eyes light up and he sits up straight. “Now that un’s fitting. I might just use that un.” He gazes over to the corner where you’re chatting with one of your coworkers. “Y/n!” He waves at you, and you quickly make your way over, nervously messing with the edge of your uniform. “Yes Mr. Manera? Is something wrong?” He gives you a playful grin, glancing over your form. “Nah, I just wanted to say you look like a whole meal today.” You immediately flush at the words, but then the color drains from you, body at war with your thoughts. Is he complimenting you or telling you he wants to eat you? You avert your eyes and laugh, raising a nervous hand to the back of your neck. “Well, sir, I’m not on the menu.” Frank laughs boisterously, clapping a hand on your shoulder. “Damn shame, cause I could just eat you up.” You look at him with wide eyes, brows twitching in confusion. The kid sitting across from him is snorting into his hand, face red with restrained laughter. You loosen up a bit, figuring this is all a joke. “Not sure I would taste very good.” Frank grins at you, giving you a flirty wink. “Oh I’m sure you’d taste very good.” The kid bursts out laughing, slamming a fist on the table and attracting everyone’s attention. You burn with embarrassment, looking down at your shoes and messing with your uniform. Frank turns his attention to the kid, furrowing his brows. “Come one, you gotta admit, that was a good un.” The kid wipes a tear from his eye and takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to keep more giggles at bay. “Oh fuck dude- The look on his face! Oh, that’s priceless.” Frank grunts in annoyance, giving him a small shove. “You’re the one who gave me the idea!” While they’re bickering, you take the opportunity to sneak back to your coworkers, heart racing and face flushed with embarrassment. “Ha, charming. Not even a week here and you’re already catching eyes.” Waylon nudges you with his elbow, giving you a playful grin. You roll your eyes and chuckle, nudging him right back. “I don’t think he was being serious.” He gapes at you, raising a brow. “Dude, are you kidding me? He’s so obvious. He’s been eyeing you up like you’re his last meal all week.” You shiver and scratch at the back of your neck, body still conflicted on whether to pale or flush. “You sure he doesn’t just want to eat me?” Waylon chuckles and slaps you on the back, pointing over to Frank. Frank is staring at you with a dreamy look on his face, and he winks and grins when he catches your eye. You blush and avert your eyes. “He does play with his food, but I haven’t seen him like this before.” With a sigh, you slump over. “Okay, I guess it’s not that far fetched that he likes me.” You glance over again, subtly observing his sharp features. He’s definitely handsome, his aged features add a certain charm to his look. “Y/n, you’re needed in the male ward.” A sharp voice comes over the speaker on your hip, jolting you out of your observations. With an irritated sigh, you brush the wrinkles out of your uniform and look up at Waylon. “Guess my break is over. See you later.” He nods at you and gives you a good natured grin. You smile back and cast one last glance at Frank. He’s looking at you again, so you decide to shyly smile at him and wave goodbye. He eagerly returns the gesture, and you leave the cafeteria with a small smile.


End file.
